vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabe (Wonderful World)
Summary Sabe is a playable character in Wonderful World. He is the highest ranked Majin among the Demons. His personality is brutal, and the right of evil makes killing the supreme pleasure. Human opponents are the best, but in kin to kill even if they are free in the free time, even among demons is dangerous. He usually feel calm and not ruff his voice so much, but as a battle is getting more and more tension and he is excited like a different person. But tension drops in a moment when the battle is finished. A certain swordsman takes his eyes and loses sight. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Sabe "Demon's Sword" Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Male Age: 197 years old Classification: Majin Demon, Complete Monster, Leader, Slaughterer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blade Creation, Razor Wind, Thrill of the kill (Gets excited as the fight goes on, until it ends), possibly Fear Inducement (Easily terrified most of the conventional verse as shown in a fair majority of their Winquotes against him.), and Flesh Morphing. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Should be comparable to Chartette) Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very high (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Blade Manipulaton. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (As the highest ranked Majin, Sabe leads the fight to get revenge on the other species.) Weaknesses: Cocky, Brash and even arrogant. Feats: As the highest ranked Demon, and the Sword of the Majin, it's possible he broke open the dimension known as the Makai, releasing the Demonic hordes into the world. Sabe is also gruesome with his blades; capable of killing a normal human just by impaling them via blades, even taught Lunathia all the Curse words. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Manipulation:' Typically in the form of Blades (Can perceive what Blades he previously used, and it becomes real.), by expanding the summoning field. Sabe can use this field to see the opponent despite not being able to see. Sabe can even change body parts into these blades. *'Tension Increase:' As stated in his profile, when the tension increases, Sabe gets excited to a point where he seems like a different being entirely. This gives him a boost in a purpose to kill, & only ceases when either Sabe or his opponent in question is killed in battle. *'Tomb of the Saint:' Air OK. Sabe grabs his opponent, and slams them into the ground where he creates blades to impale them. He can do this in the air even. *'Road of the Dead:' Sabe slams his hand to create a long length road of blades. This is one of Sabe's most torturous tools in his arsenal. *'Edge of Anguish:' Sabe creates a Broadsword from his arm. Anti-Air. *'Dance of Swords:' Sabe creates blades from the air while laughing maniacally. This is also known as Razor Wind. *'Casket of Repose:' Sabe grabs his opponent, throws them into the air, and Eight Swords go through the opponent in a circular-esque direction in their completion; hilt, and handle included. *'Sword of the Netherworld:' Sabe's Finish Skill. Sabe unleashes his true form, and slashes the opponent twice before teleporting above the sent flying opponent, impaling them Stats *'Height:' 183cm *'Weight:' 79kg *'Likes:' Killing *'Hates:' Those that die right away *'Values:' Himself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7